


KPOPS PEOPLE MAKING OUT

by MAX_BEEFCAKE



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, Korean Drama
Genre: Drama, Korean Characters, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAX_BEEFCAKE/pseuds/MAX_BEEFCAKE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G-DRAGON DEALS WITH K-DRAMA ISSUES AND EVERYBODY IS GAY I GUESS</p>
            </blockquote>





	KPOPS PEOPLE MAKING OUT

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE

G-Dragon stirred in his hospital bed, blinking in the dark and sitting up as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Who? Visiting hours were over and even if it weren't the middle of the night - ever since his (now ex-)lover Taeyang had thrown himself off a bridge last week after his evil controlling rich parents had refused to let him marry G-Dragon, and G-Dragon's best other friends, the other two guys whose names I don't remember, had died in a tragic car accident while making out or something because everybody is gay, he'd asked for time alone to mourn and barred anyone from visiting him in the first place.

It was a good thing that Taeyang had left everything he owned to G-Dragon in his will - that is, left everything not owned by his evil controlling rich parents who hated gay people and hated G-Dragon and hated G-Dragon and Taeyang's pure beautiful love that broke Korea's strict social standards of class and gender - or G-Dragon the poor orphan ex-hooker boy with a heart of gold wouldn't even be here in the hospital right now, being treated for poorly researched testicular cancer. 

But someone was coming down the hall now, the hall that was deserted of patients except for G-Dragon - who? Who could it possibly be? Not a nurse or a doctor - none of them sounded like this, the stride of a strong confident man wearing overdramatic stompy boots probably with lots of dangly metal bits on. And everyone he had known and loved was coincidentally dead.

G-Dragon sat up, his strangely form-fitted and fashionable hospital gown shifting quietly in the dark to accentuate his newfound attractive testicle-related pallor, as the footsteps stopped at his room and a hand that sounded just brimming with rings and other such gangsta bling rapped cautiously on his door. 

"Oppa?" asked a male voice from outside in flagrant defiance of all gender norms and possibly age norms but I don't know how old they are so for the sake of this story they will all be nineteen. "You awake?"

G-Dragon paused in the middle of reaching for the lamp on the side table, stopped short by that voice. There was something familiar about it - but that couldn't be. Everyone was dead - or gone, gone enough to be as good as dead to him. Weren't they? 

"Who's there?" he called out, unable to hide the uncertain but hopeful note in his voice, feeling his heart start to beat faster.

The door opened slowly with a smooth swoosh of air, and G-Dragon's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the man standing in the doorway. Taeyang! Taeyang and his spiky hair and arms and legs and torso and other defining features his silhouette might have that I can't think of because I don't really remember which is which anyway, standing there, alive! 

"You're alive!" 

G-Dragon jumped from his hospital bed, running over to the man in the doorway, throwing his arms around him. Then he pulled back with a sudden gasp, nearly tripping as he did. With one quick lunge he grabbed the end of the man's shirt and lifted it to reveal his abdomen, staring at it in horror. It was true; same haircut, same make-up, same plastic surgeon, but this wasn't Taeyang. This man's abs weren't nearly as nice.

"Who are you?" G-Dragon demanded, backing up and looking for a weapon, just in case. "What the hell is going on?"

The man's Taeyang-like face, which had been regarding G-Dragon with a smouldering smug expression of challenge, remained in its smouldering smug expression of challenge because I've never seen this guy making any other looks and I figure it's stuck that way. His voice sounded sad, though. "G-Dragon, it's me," he said, sadly. "You don't remember me?"

"Remember who?" G-Dragon cried, grabbing the lamp and holding it in front of him in self defense. All of the last week's tragedy, which medication and denial had been holding at bay, took the opportunity created by his panic to sweep over G-Dragon all at once in a dizzying 5 second montage and suddenly he was in tears and actually crying instead of just metaphorically. "You're not Taeyang!"

"No," said T.O.P. or maybe TOP without the periods, gently. "I'm T.O.P. (or maybe TOP without the periods, I don't know)."

G-Dragon froze, his mouth dropping open slightly and his eyes going distant in memory. TOP (or maybe T.O.P.) - that name, he remembered that name. From way back in his childhood. Remembered it from when he was about eight or so, when he had met TOP as the boy next door and they had made immediate friends over the unorthodox names given to them by presumably callous parental guardians. Remembered it from elementary school and middle school, where they had stayed close friends and bonded further over their love of hair bleach and eyeliner. Remembered it from high school when he had started having boners over awkward things, TOP's smouldering smug expression of challenge being the most awkward boner-inducing thing of them all.

He remembered afternoons in high school, sitting alone together in detention after being caught painting their nails black behind the bleachers. He remembered longing looks passed between them in fuzzed out film that was meant to be romantic, with sparkles in the air and everything. He remembered an almost-kiss, when they had been been finished with dancing or something and exaggerating his accent for the day - and he had been leaning back against the wall breathing hard and his heart pounding with the exertion of trying so hard to be black, and he'd looked up just in time to catch TOP leaning in and almost -

And then T.O.P had disappeared. Out of the blue. One day he'd been there, gazing smoulderingly but gently at G-Dragon from four inches away, and then he was gone, and that was that. G-Dragon had searched frantically for him, but there was no information to be found - even TOP's parents had no idea where the boy had went and G-Dragon had immediately taken to hooking in despair. But no amount of cock could fill the void in his heart, and in fact, as an afterthought, he remembered he had started his entire relationship with Taeyang in the first place was because he looked almost exactly like T,O,P and G-Dragon had thought maybe if he pretended hard enough...

G-Dragon looked up, tears of a different kind in his eyes, to see TOP standing there having been smouldering gently for several minutes while G-Dragon went through all of this mental recap. G-Dragon lowered the lamp he was holding and straightened up, giving the man still standing in his doorway a closer look over - TOP. T.O.P. It had to be him. It had to be. It couldn't be. Here? Now? Why now? Where -

"I lost my memory," TO.P started before G-Dragon could ask the question that was clearly on his mind. "It was a car accident. I woke up not knowing who I was or how to spell my own name..." 

"T-period-O-period-P-hyphen-oppa," G-Dragon whispered.

T.O.P stopped at the sound of his true name, staring in disbelief at G-Dragon, and his smouldering expression cracked slightly as he suddenly reached out, pulling G-Dragon into his bling-adorned arms. "It's been so long since I heard that name," T.O.P whispered back furiously, and G-Dragon found his hands tangling in T.O.P's shirt before he could think to do anything else. 

"I've been in the United States all this time," T.O.P continued, despite his horrible English in that one video I've seen of him, maybe. "I had to start life all over again. Without you. I ended up becoming a famous rapper and a huge celebrity and movie star and appearing in the reboot of Star Trek but I always knew there was something missing from my life..."

"I looked everywhere for you!" G-Dragon clenched his hands harder in T.O.P's shirt, burying his face in T.O.P's neck as though he couldn't get close enough to the other 19 year old… manly man… man, I guess. "I thought you were dead!"

"I know," T.O.P said, a mixture of smouldering and sad again. "But when I got back to Korea you were already with Taeyang and dealing with Taeyang's vengeful ex-girlfriend and Taeyang's disapproving family and Taeyang's older sister's elopement and Taeyang stressing over being promoted to the head of his family business and one or two flat love rivals and your only living relative's suicide over long-kept secrets and poorly researched testicular cancer all at the same time and I didn't want to intrude on a good thing - "

"You aren't," G-Dragon cried pulling back to gaze up or maybe down into T.O.P's eyes depending on how tall they are. "You were the only good thing that ever happened to me. I'd have given everything to have you back!"

Without any further words, T.O.P bent down or leaned up and kissed G-Dragon. G-Dragon felt himself responding to T.O.P the same way he always had, with awkward boners. Then they had badly cut and edited sex and it was convoluted and amazing and and magical and it turned out that T.O.P's penis was the key to the lock that was G-Dragon's butt all along.

"I'll take care of you from now on," T.O.P said, stroking a hand through G-Dragon's hair if he even has any and holding him close. "I won't ever leave you again, not even if you die of cancer. Just leave it to me, I'll handle everything, even Daesung and Seungri's funerals - "

"Who?"

"Never mind."

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
